I love you mom
by My Little Neko Chan 16
Summary: With his pure and affectionate heart... Konohamaru still loves his mom no matter what.. even if it has to cost his own life...


**I Love You, Mom…**

_(A sad story excerpted between the lines…)_

**Disclaimer: **Pre-made story and all credits goes for Masashi Kishimoto, founder of Naruto.

*******************************************************************************************************************

_**Flashback:**_

"_Marry me you whore! You are going to pay for all the things you have done! Besides, it's the only way you can ever give to help your family survive! And I am giving you proper food, clothes and salary! But how dare you defy me!!"_

_Gaara angrily grab Sakura's wrists with no mercy…_

"_Sir please… I'm sorry if I confronted you... I promise to do well next time… Just please forgive me!"_

_Sakura pleaded with all of her heart…_

"_Ha-ha? How can I ever forgive you!? You already have done it! Now, there's no turning back!!"_

_He gripped her and pinned her against the wall…_

"_Please let go of me… how dare you!!!" _

_Sakura cried trying to push him away from her…_

"_Oh… So you're fighting back!?" he gave her an evil smirk…_

"_Gaara-Sa… AH!" Sakura screamed with her last breath…_

_Gaara pulled Sakura's pink flowing hair harshly, with her jaded eyes bursting out countless tears, asking for reconciliation. But it was too late; she was already dazed with a strong force, not letting her go. She was begging for sympathy, yet her voice is locked, she was asking for justice, but she had no strength, she was asking for freedom and got no privilege._

_She had sworn that she will make it through these obstacles… She affirmed to give that man a deceitful vengeance. She promised to have her revenged, but she tried and tried a couple of times to settle her heart and overwhelm kindness, but her heart was already chained in anger that no one could ever suppress._

_**End flashback…**_

*******************************************************************************************************************

_9 years later…_

_**Date: March 20**_

It was already 6:00 in the morning, she still remembers the bad memory she had been through… All the countless sufferings… That was brought by his master, Gaara Kazekage.

She gave herself a sigh of relief that it was all over…

"Arigato Kami-Sama…" She sighed.

But the pain was still clenching inside of her. She was pleading for an exit, but no one seems to give a hand. She sprung all the barriers of sadness, all the pain and agony, but she seems to never mind it.

Her heart was made of stone. Like an unbreakable diamond that glows from within. Her emotions are unreadable, and there was no trace of kindness in her eyes. This is all because of the man who abused her dignity, the man who defied her will.

"Good Morning Mom!" Konohamaru exclaimed.

Konohamaru is the son of Sakura and her master, Gaara. He was a kind-hearted kid, and she loves her mom, with tenderness. A pure affection that can be found rarely, rarer than any precious gold and silver…

"Why are you sad?" as he tilted his head looking at her depressed mother… And gave her a smile…

She felt a sudden heat inside of her… oftentimes she would scream out of anger… hurting the feelings of his beloved son…

"For God's Sake! Get out of here you little rat!!" her eyes were burning, ready for revenge…

"Go-gomen…" Konohamaru just stayed away from her mom, he had those eyes, those miserable eyes… Wanting for vivid love and is desperate for deep affection and peace…

Soon after he reached the door, he smiled again, purely, and said:

"_Don't worry Mom! I'll make you really happy when that day comes!"_

Who knows what day is it? No one knows… He just tripped his way to school, when unfortunately; he forgot to eat his breakfast… And he needs to walk 2 kilometers…

Back in the house, Sakura never cooked her child even a little breakfast, or a drink that would fill his hunger… He just scrammed his tummy in and grins brightly… He was very happy, almost all of his days; he only gets sad by the time his mom will get angry again.

_In school…_

*******************************************************************************************************************

"Konohamaru!!! Are you ok?!" Moegi cried…

He got real dizzy after reaching his way to school and collapsed before the ground…

"Konohamaru!!? Konohamaru!!? Talk to me!!"

Moegi screamed with shaking hands and bursts out little tears, she was nervous…

"Moegi?! What's going on?" Udon suddenly chased on the wind to reach her classmates as fast as possible… wiping his runny rose out…

Moegi and Udon found Konohamaru real pale, so they decided to bring him at the clinic, it happens almost everyday, every week, but thank Kami-Sama, he survived.

"Tsunade-Sama!! Help us!"

Moegi can't control her feelings anymore, she was hardly wailing this time while looking at her friend, Konohamaru, which was lying on the clinic bed in unconsciousness.

"Oh my!!!" Tsunade was startled about Konohamaru's state…

"What is happening to him Tsunade-Sama?" Udon questioned with clear depression as he comforts his friend Moegi.

"The same my child…" Tsunade sighed…

"Here… Take this money with you and buy as much food as possible." She exhaled. When a weak voice starts to speak…

"No need, thank you… Please bring me to my classroom, now." Konohamaru gave a little smirk…

"Konohamaru!!! Thank Kami-Sama!" Moegi hugged him tightly and he just did the same on her…

"Moegi, I'm fine can't you see that?"

"No! You're not!"

"Haha…silly!"

"I'm not silly!! You look real pale!"

"Nah.. I just put on some make-up!"

"Stop kidding around!"

"I said I'm not kidding and I'm ok!"

"Then why did you collapsed?"

"Because… I was just playing!"

"WOULD YOU TWO PUH-LEASE JUST STOP!?" As Udon yelled at the two.

Konohamaru was just hiding his true feelings inside. He doesn't want to show his pain. He thinks that… who would care anyway? And for least, he was happy to be with his mom… Who would _usually abuse_ him… But still, he pays love and respect back…

*******************************************************************************************************************

"Konohamaru, eat first." Tsunade worried… She was like a real mother to him.

"Iie, Arigato Tsunade Sama…" He smiled.

"Konohamaru, I'm not going to allow you to get inside your class without eating"… She contemplated.

"Fine…" Konohamaru gave in an outbreath…

"Good, now Moegi and Udon, go back to your classrooms… Konohamaru will be catching up with you later on…" Tsunade grinned upon the two…

"Don't worry he's just being hard-headed and he will be fine soon…" she added.

"Kami-Sama and Tsunade-Sama Arigato Gozaimasu!" Udon and Moegi replied with smirks on their little faces…

Before leaving the clinic, Moegi ran towards Konohamaru, and gave him a big cuddle…

"Konohamaru Neh? Eat a lot ok?" she chortled.

"Iie desu…" Konohamaru pranked…

*******************************************************************************************************************

Konohamaru did exactly what Tsunade told him, and soon after, he went in inside his classroom and greeted Ebisu-Sensei. He is the teacher of Konohamaru since pre-school. He was really assigned to Konohamaru at the first place, that's why Ebisu was worried about his health as well. He's getting thinner and thinner each day.

"Dai-jo-bu desu ka, Konohamaru?" Ebisu asked him while being so vexed.

"Hai, Dai-jo-bu desu, Ebisu-Sensei! Arigato!" Konohamaru chuckled…

When suddenly, a whine was heard…

"Konohamaru-Kun!!!!"

It was Moegi again… She was blushing as always, especially when her BF… (Best friend), Konohamaru, is there.

Moegi was always apprehensive about Konohamaru. Sometimes she would take him to their house so he could have his lunch there. She was really friendly to others… even her enemies.

Konohamaru just smiled at her, and at Udon, too. He really loves them, because they were a team ever since childhood. They never left each other… Even in hard times or good times. They were true comrades. No one could ever stop their friendship.

*******************************************************************************************************************

School's done already; its time to go home, again the friends gave each other big cuddles…

"Bye Konohamaru!"

"Bye Moegi!"

"Bye Udon!"

As they bid _farewell_ to each other…

*******************************************************************************************************************

"Konnichiwa Mom!" Konohamaru greeted with joy…

Sakura stared at her son with fury… She stared her jaded eyes at his murky ones with selfishness and antagonism…

"M-mom, I just got perfect on our e-exam…" he gulped but still managed to give a faint smile…

Konohamaru reached the test paper and Sakura reached for it harshly… He smiled at her mom but much to his surprise; she crumpled it and threw it on the floor.

"What!? You thought I'm going to be proud of it!!?" Sakura screamed with such violent voice…

"If only your stupid and unfair father didn't confront me like that I won't be having a Monstrous son like you! Now get out and I don't want to see your face again!"

She slammed the door in front of his face and he starts to burst out tears that pierce on his heart… He sobs like an abandoned child, he's young and innocent, and didn't even know about his father. With his tears flowing from his eyes, he just sang a song and starts to act brave…

*********

_**When my time comes**_

_**Forget the wrong that I've done**_

_**Help me leave behind some**_

_**Reasons to be missed**_

_**And don't resent me**_

_**And when you're feeling empty**_

_**Keep me in your memory**_

_**Leave out all the rest**_

_**Leave out all the rest**_

_*********_

(Leave Out all the rest by Linkin Park)

He settled himself and went outside. He was still smiling; despite of the countless violence his mother would do to him.

"_Mom, I promise I won't give up… I love you mom… I'll always do… And I know I'm a monster, I wish I was not born, so you won't have any headache no more… But you know mom, I'm still desperate for your love… Don't worry mom, on that day, I'll give you the best memory… Just wait for it mom… It's coming near…" _

Konohamaru sighed into the air and gave a smile… He didn't care, but he sworn to love his mom, no matter what happens… Besides, who will take care of her if she gets old? He sticked out inside his mind. He'll rather take the hurt than seeing his mom alone… Truly, he's an angel from heaven…

*******************************************************************************************************************

_5 days later…_

_**Date: March 25**_

"**You're not going to eat breakfast, lunch and dinner!" **

Sakura squealed while pulling her son's hair… She locked Him inside the storage room… It was dark in there… and Konohamaru just cried… But he didn't insist. He just agreed with his punishment if that's what her mother likes.

In the darkness, he prayed to himself…

"_Dear Kami-Sama… Please help my mom. Please make her happy. I want to see her smile. I only wish for her joy… Please, if she's doing this, I wish it'll bring her happiness. Because, she seems glad without me. And if that's the only way, I will give up myself a million times. Please just do everything for her to feel peace within her… Arigato Kami-Sama… Arigato desu…"_

He slowly closed his eyes… His body was already bruised with scars around. He didn't eat well and properly for the past days… And he wasn't able to go to school. His friends, Moegi and Udon are already worried for him, including Tsunade and Ebisu.

Sakura didn't care… He just left his son inside that room. And she promised not to lift up the punishment until she says so…

As hours passed…

Sakura finally opened the door and sees her son lying on the cold floor. In order to wake him up, she gave him countless punts and strikes. Because of her terrible anger and pressure with his son, she finally burst out her wrath on him …

He pulled his hair up and punched him on the face… She just gave an evil laugh while Konohamaru is suffering from both hunger and abuse. She harshly slapped his son's face over and over again and finally gave him what he deserves; she kicked him in the stomach with her whole strength.

Konohamaru can't bear any more, he just coughed blood but he didn't want to show it. His stomach was hurt and it also grumbles, pleading for food to eat. Sakura shut his mouth by slapping it coldly, and she didn't cared.

As he coughed bitterly, Sakura made up her mind to lift the penalty. She left his son crawling on the ground… Without her sympathy, he almost got killed.

All the blood stains were now on his shirt. But he never minded it… He just sighed hardly, gasping for air. He could hardly breathe; it's as if his nasal cavity has already been blocked. He just clutched his chest and continued breathing. He closed his eyes and started to utter a prayer again…

"Arigato Kami-Sama, I'm alive…" he gave in a faint smile…

It was hunting him… The darkness… covers his eyes. He needs the light to guide his way. He cried again while coughing much blood. He was already pale… And its like, he's almost dying. But he struggles for breath, only to... Help his mom and her life…

"Don't worry mom, as long as I'm alive… I promise everybody won't harm you like my father did…" he moaned in pain and sorrow.

He finally closed his eyes and wants to take a nap… He saw bread on the table but he didn't touch it… It's his mother's instruction.

_Flash Back:_

"**You're not going to eat breakfast, lunch and dinner!" **

_End Flashback…_

"If that's what you like mom… Let it be…" he smiled purely and shut his eyes to sleep…

*******************************************************************************************************************

_2 days later…_

_**Date: March 27**_

Konohamaru took a shower and smiled… He cooked the breakfast and did all the house chores. That day was Sunday, no classes, and mass was already done last night, unfortunately, he wasn't able to attend it.

"Gomen Kami-Sama…" he frowned and heavily sighed.

Sakura went outside her room and saw her son preparing everything. Her pressure rose up again. With this, he approached her son in pure hatred…

"What the heck is with these mess!!?" she yelled stiffly with no trace of appreciation.

She throws every _thing_ along her way. She didn't care and it was her joy… She continued it until she saw the breakfast on the table… Konohamaru cooked it with love. A sunny side up fried egg and rice, with flower at the top, a little cherry blossom, and a letter stating…

"_Please enjoy mom, it's for you!"_

But she disregarded it and started to pull the table cloth throwing all the food and other else on the table, including the note and the cherry blossom.

"Konohamaru!! You better clean up these messes!!" Sakura called out and went outside…

Konohamaru cried and stared blankly… It was nothing special for her… But for her joy, he fixed the scattered things and picked up the cherry blossom and note. He smiled again and still coughs blood, but for him, he was glad that her mom read it… He felt the thorns were already pulled up from his heart… When...

She read it…

"Arigato Kami-Sama!"

He was always a cheerful kid and his heart was always close to God. Every trial he had on his way, he just ignores them, because he knows God is always there… and it's his mom's happiness. He desired nothing but to bring joy to everyone around him… He's a person, sent from heaven…

***

"I guess I should buy something for mom!" he grinned.

"But how?" he added.

Minutes had passed, he found something efficient… And in all of a sudden, he brought out all the toys he had and sold all of them… Many kids bought the toys and he gained money. He has never been that happy before… Many smiling faces were seen, with thankful expressions on their faces… And with all the caring parents…

"Arigato Kami-Sama for the money!" he gave a big grin!

He spent the money to buy a cake. It was colored pink and it says… I LOVE YOU MOM!

He was really contented and smiled… And he returned his way back home…

It was already dark, when Sakura saw him… He immediately grabbed his son's ear and slapped him…

"Where have you been!? Shit! I was waiting for you! Cook Dinner now fast!"

Konohamaru smiled at her mom, and he just took the slap. He didn't care because he loved her… Gathering enough courage, he showed the cake and gave it to her…

Sakura was puzzled and laughed evilly...

"Me? Going to eat that!? Hell NO!!" she reached for the cake and threw it on the floor, _again._

Konohamaru can't stand it anymore… And so he stood out and spoke politely…

"Mom, how can I make you happy?" he cried…

"You know, I'll be the happiest person on earth if you'll die!"

She clutched her eyes and poked him harshly on his forehead. She shut the door hardly, leaving the cake on the floor.

Konohamaru's eyes widened… he felt his tears running down on his face… Still, he picked the cake and placed it on the table. It wasn't messed up since it was on the box. He wished that her mom would eat the cake by tomorrow.

And he smiled, forgetting what her mom just said…

"Arigato desu… Kami-Sama…" his words faded in the cold breeze of the night…

*******************************************************************************************************************

_**Date: March 28**_

Sakura opened her jaded eyes again.

_**Flashback:**_

_Toys for sale!! _

_Discounts are available!_

_Kids and parents!!_

_Everything's affordable and it is good!_

_Buy now!!_

_**End Flashback**_

He just saw her son selling those belongings he had yesterday. He even spent his whole day just to buy her that cake… She felt sympathy and starts to regret all the things she had done… Her eyes opened in reality and from stone, her heart turned into cotton, pure and soft.

As she opened the door, she saw the cake on the table… She smiled intently… It was such a big miracle. She decided to get some cake and placed it on the saucer. She was really happy, and that day was special…

That cake was for Konohamaru. It was still early in the morning, so he was probably sleeping.

An hour passed, it was already 7:00 a.m. She wants to surprise her son; she knew she was blessed for having a son like him… He was everything for her… so she creaked the door slowly… hoping he won't wake up..

_Creak…_

As she opened the door slowly…

But much to her surprise, she saw Konohamaru's body hanging… He was dead. He closed his eyes in peace and a smile was seen on his pale lips…

Sakura felt the hot tears falling from her sockets… She can't believe what she saw… She was in deep horror… He was holding a note and a cherry blossom, just like yesterday. Beside his body was a letter on the table…

"_Mom, finally, you will be free and happy now… I wish I gave you the true joy wished for! I'm giving you all the happiness for your birthday. Happy Birthday Mom! I love you and I will always will… Take Care always mom.."_

*********

_**When my time comes**_

_**Forget the wrong that I've done**_

_**Help me leave behind some**_

_**Reasons to be missed**_

_**And don't resent me**_

_**And when you're feeling empty**_

_**Keep me in your memory**_

_**Leave out all the rest**_

_**Leave out all the rest**_

_*********_

* * *

**A/N: I was really saddened by the story… But I was happy since he found peace for himself… **

**Hoping for you R&R's!**

**Hope you enjoyed!! :'(**

**YoungPrincess16**


End file.
